


You'll Say My Name

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dare, First Time, M/M, One-Up-Manship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is determined to get Tony to use his first name instead of Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Say My Name

“I’m going to get you to call me by my first name,” Phil Coulson challenged Tony Stark.

“Not going to happen, Agent,” Tony casually retorted. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a new element to rediscover.”

“As you wish, Mr. Stark,” Phil said and left the genius alone.

*&*

Phil quietly slipped back into Tony’s lab carrying a large cup of coffee. It was part of his plan to get the genius to call him by his first name.

Tony looked up from his father’s notebook and pinned Phil with a glare of annoyance. “I thought you were above coffee runs, Agent,” he purred with a hint of sarcastic glee. It would take more than coffee to get him to use Coulson’s first name.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Phil countered as he set the cup on Tony’s workbench recalling how the billionaire did not like being handed things.

“You’re cute like an eager puppy trying to dig up his first bone,” Tony observed as he reached for the cup and took a sip. “Thank you, Agent.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Stark,” Phil said and went back upstairs leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

*&*

“SHIELD needs a favor,” Phil announced as Tony walked up to his car after agreeing to be a consultant for Fury.

“Oh?” Tony inquired with a quirked eyebrow being the only indication of his interest since sunglasses hid his eyes from the world.

“General Ross made a hash of things in Harlem. We need someone with military clout to go in and remind him that his quest for the Hulk is no longer supported by the Army or the intelligence community,” Phil explained.

“I might not have as much military clout as I once had, but it will be an extreme pleasure to put that little piss ant in his place, Agent,” Tony said with a wicked grin.

“I’m certain it will be, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, now that we are colleagues of a sort, you can call me Tony.”

“Only when you address me by my first name, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head. “Nice try, Agent,” he replied. “See ya on the flip side.”

*&*

“Agent, agent, agent,” Tony quietly said as he sat next to Phil’s bedside in the ICU of the helicarrier’s medical bay. “What made you think you could take on a god and win?”

“Wasn’t my best idea,” Phil answered his voice raspy from disuse. “I admit.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures?”

“Not nice to throw my words back in my face, Mr. Stark.”

“Not nice to give a person with heart problems heart failure, Agent,” Tony countered.

“Touché, Mr. Stark.”

*&*

“Agent Coulson is requesting permission to enter the penthouse,” Jarvis informed Tony as he settled down on the couch to relax after his latest doctor’s appointment.

“Let him up, J,” Tony told his A.I. “He can be the first one to congratulate me on my clean bill of health.”

“Indeed, sir.”

Tony softly chuckled at Jarvis’ haughty air. He was in too good of a mood to take offense. For the first time in his life, he was completely healthy and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that. “I’m being a good boy, J.”

“I wouldn’t blame Jarvis for not believing that, Mr. Stark,” Phil said as he stepped out of the elevator. “You do have a reputation for bad behavior.”

“Agent,” Tony quietly admonished. “I’m in the process of turning over a new leaf. At least let me fail before pronouncing judgment.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “You are impossible.”

“Improbable, maybe, but not impossible,” Tony quipped as he watched Phil step down into the sunk living room and walk up to the couch Tony was slouched on. “What can I do for you, Agent?”

“I finally figured out a way in which I can get you to use my first name,” Phil replied with a hint of a smirk twisting his lips.

“Do tell,” Tony murmured. His curiosity was piqued.

“This is more a show than tell,” Phil said as he sunk down to his knees in front of Tony and reached for the fly of Tony’s dress pants.

“Umm...Agent...”

“Hmmm...”

“What are you doing?” Tony stuttered as he watched Phil unzip his pants, push aside his boxers and pull out his quickly hardening cock.

“You’ll see,” Phil murmured. He then licked a stripe up Tony’s cock.

Tony swore.

Phil smirked and then wrapped his lips around the tip of Tony’s cock and began to suck.

Tony squirmed on the couch trying to get away from Phil’s teasing determined not to give in and use Phil’s first name, but after awhile the teasing got the better of him and Phil’s name dropped from his lips as a long moan as he came down Phil’s throat.

Phil licked him clean and tucked him back into his clothes. He joined Tony on the couch and confidently asked, “That wasn’t so hard now was it, Tony?”

“Fuck you, Coulson,” Tony grumbled still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that SHIELD’s best agent had given him the most amazing blow job of his life.

“I don’t think your refractory period is that good, Mr. Stark.”

“We’ll see about that,” Tony vowed. He threw himself off the couch and caught Phil by the hand. He dragged Phil out of the living room and down the hallway to his spacious bedroom.

Phil went along willingly since he was interested in how far Tony was determined to take their battle of wills. He found himself pushed onto Tony’s king sized bed while the billionaire divested himself of his clothes.

He bit his lip to keep from smirking as Tony joined him on the bed his cock brushing against his stomach in renewed interested.

Tony smirked at Phil’s reaction. “You were saying something about refractory periods, Phil?” he purred the question in Phil’s ear.

“Shut up and fuck me, Tony,” Phil growled.

“With pleasure,” Tony said getting in the last word as he slowly undressed Phil and drove him crazy with desire.


End file.
